memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
B'Elanna Torres
B'Elanna Torres was a half-Human, half-Klingon who served as the Chief Engineer aboard the Federation starship ''Voyager''. Early life B'Elanna was born in the 2340s on the Federation colony on Kessik IV, where she spent much of her early life. Because hostilities existed between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, B'Elanna and her mother were the only Klingons on Kessik IV. Although none of the other colonists voiced any negative opinions of B'Elanna, she perceived that she and her mother were different, a feeling that she did not enjoy. (VOY: "Faces") One night when B'Elanna was five years old, her father left the Federation colony and traveled back to Earth, never to return again. For months after, B'Elanna cried herself to sleep every night. However, she informed no-one else of this and eventually formed the opinion that her father had left because she looked Klingon. Thereafter, B'Elanna attempted to change her appearance to look more Human. (VOY: "Faces") B'Elanna's father, John Torres, would not attempt to make contact with her until 2378. B'Elanna and her mother, Miral, found it hard to cooperate and after B'Elanna left to join Starfleet, Miral returned to Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld. (VOY: "Eye of the Needle") :In "Extreme Risk", Torres would state that she was six when her father walked out on her and her mother. While young, and living on Qo'noS, her mother took her to visit the Sea of Gatan, where she almost drowned. After her mother recesitated her, she told B'Elanna about the Klingon beliefs of the afterlife, Sto-Vo-Kor, and Gre'thor. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") As a child, Torres attended grammar school with Daniel Byrd, who often terrorized Torres. He would point at her cranial ridges and tease her about being half-Klingon, calling her "Miss Turtlehead". This would anger Torres until one day during recess she attacked Byrd while he was on the on the gyro-swing. Torres disengaged the centrifugal governor which caused Byrd to spin so fast, that he almost flew apart. Torres then yanked Byrd off the swing and started hitting him in his face until their teacher, Miss Malvin showed up to stop her. (VOY: "Juggernaut") One of Torres's favorite foods as a child was banana pancakes with maple syrup, which her grandmother would to make for her, always putting a smile on her face. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") Early Career Starfleet Academy Torres briefly attended Starfleet Academy, only to drop out in her second year. (VOY: "Caretaker") During her time in the Academy, she had four disciplinary hearings and one suspension. (VOY: "Parallax", "Extreme Risk") She also had to dodge several punches in the lab. A fact, that Chakotay even later joked about, stating, "Only you, B'Elanna, could start a brawl in Astrotheory 101." (VOY: "Future's End, Part II") While at the Academy she dated Max Burke, who referred to her affectionately as "BLT", and loaned her a blue jacket that she never returned. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") She was on the Academy track team. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") Her teachers included Commander Zakarian and Professor Chapman. Torres and Chapman argued constantly though she was later surprised to learn that Chapman thought she was one of the finest student he ever taught and was disappointed when she dropped out. He placed a note in her permanent record saying he would support her if she ever reapplied. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Parallax") In the Maquis Torres later joined the Maquis after leaving Starfleet; they would become the closest thing to family she had. Torres would work under the leadership of Chakotay Chakotay once taught her to speak to her "animal guide", however she decided to stop trying to speak with it when she tried to kill it. (VOY: "The Cloud") In 2371, when their ship, the SS Val Jean, was being chased by a Gul Evek's flagship the Vetar, into the Badlands. It was mysteriously transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker-entity. The Val Jean would be later destroyed and its crew, including Torres, joined the Federation starship, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: "Caretaker") Onboard Voyager Since the two crews were stranded together in the Delta Quadrant they were forced to work together as a single crew. Torres had difficulty corresponding with the temporary Chief Engineer Joe Carey. Torres was recommended to be the replacement Chief Engineer by Chakotay, however, Kathryn Janeway was opposed to this decision. When Voyager was trapped in a quantum singularity, Torres was able to prove her skills to Janeway and earned her respect. As a result of this, Torres earned the provisional rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, and was assigned as the Chief Engineer over Joe Carey. (VOY: "Parallax") *Program: Torres Zeta One Personal interests B'Elanna's favorite foods include Potato salad with Paprika, Fried chicken, and Banana pancakes. (VOY: "Extreme Risk", "Renaissance Man") Personal Relationships Family B'Elanna was an only child of mixed heritage. Her father John Torres was human, and her mother Miral was a Klingon, which has caused many trials and tribulations in her life. Her grandmother on her mother's side, L'Naan, died when she was young, so she was taught to say the prayer of remembrance for her, and her great-grandmother (mother of L'Naan) Krelik. (VOY: "Eye of the Needle", "Prophecy") On her father's side was her father's mother, her grandmother, who could always put a smile on her face, even when she was very depressed by cooking banana pancakes. (VOY: "Day of Honor") Also on her father's side was her father's brother, her Uncle Carl. On a few occasions when she was young, her Uncle Carl took her and her father, and his children (her three cousins: Elizabeth, Dean, and Michael) to go camping and fishing. It was 12 days after the last of these camping trips that her father would leave her and her mother. (VOY: "Lineage") Miral Miral and B'Elanna had a large fight in early 2366, and this was the last time she spoke with her mother until a decade later. In 2376, while trapped in the Delta Quadrant, on the ten year anniversary of their not speaking, B'Elanna was in a shuttle accident, putting her into a coma. While in the coma, she was sent to the Barge of the Dead, where she found out that her mother had died in the Alpha Quadrant, and was being sent to Gre'thor. After discovering this, her crewmates were able to resuscitate her. She read several ancient Klingon texts, including the Eleventh Tome of Klavek from the paq'batlh, and concluded that she had to go back, as it was her fault her mother was being sent to the Klingon hell, for her not following Klingon traditions as her mother was supposed to teach her to do. After working hard to persuade Captain Janeway to allow her to, and telling Tom that she would, she returned to the Barge by simulating her death. She asked to perform the transference ritual, so that her mother would go to Sto-vo-kor, for the honored dead, and B'Elanna would go to Gre'thor for her. When she found out that once in Gre'thor, even her crewmates couldn't bring her back from death, and despite the fact that her mother forbade it, she decided to do so. Once in Gre'thor, which was a representation of Voyager, she argued with her former crew as well as her mother, demanding to know what they want from her. After begging and pleading, they finally made her understand that they didn't want anything from her—just her. She finally understood it, and she would be sent back to Voyager as "it wasn't her time." Her mother said goodbye, and that she'd see her again, whether it be in Sto-vo-kor, or when she come's home, in the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") John Torres )]] When B'Elanna was young, she was very close to her father. She said she "worshipped him", and their family was very close, if fragile, for a time. But after a couple years, B'Elanna's mother's Klingon attitude was wearing him down. When he began to be unable to take it, he scheduled a camping trip with his brother, and brought B'Elanna along. On the camping trip, he confessed that it was getting harder and harder to live with Miral, and that his mother never thought he had what it took to love a Klingon woman, "an now he had two." When B'Elanna over heard this in her tent, she got angry, and later yelled at him for saying such things about her mother. But what she also said that would haunt her for more then twenty years, was "If you can't handle it anymore why don't you just leave!" 12 days later, that was exactly what he did, and abandoned his family. For years, she believed that her saying that might have been the reason he left them, and blamed herself. (VOY: "Lineage") Years later in 2377, when Starfleet Command was able to establish consistent contact with Voyager using the MIDAS array, John sent a message to B'Elanna asking to speak with her. Although they would only have 3 minutes, he wanted to re-establish their relationship. During their brief conversation, they were able to catch up on her new family, and she was able to tell her father about her marriage to Tom and the fact that she was pregnant. (VOY: "Author, Author") Friendship Kathryn Janeway *Captain Janeway Chakotay *Chakotay Seven of Nine Although their initial confrontation didn't end well, and the two often aggitated each other over the four years they were together on Voyager, they did respect each others technical skills. When Seven was dying because her Cortical node was malfunctioning, to get away from the Doctor she hid in Main Engineering. When B'Elanna found her, she related that she also hid from the Doctor in Engineering, hating to be cooped up in Sickbay. The Doctor then came in and found her, and said "I should've known she'd be the one to harbor a fugitive." B'Elanna responded with "We 'difficult' patients need to stick together." (VOY: "Imperfection") Vorik *Vorik (or "Romantic"? Same with Icheb for that matter.) Romantic Tom Paris In 2377, Torres married Tom Paris, and soon thereafter, they had their first child, Miral, as they arrived in the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Drive", "Endgame") Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when Kes traveled back in time to 2371, B'Elanna was killed by a energy beam from the warp core. (VOY: "Fury") *"Timeless" *"Year of Hell" *"Shattered" *"Endgame" Miscellaneous information B'Elanna's quarters are on Deck 9, Section 12. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") Chronology ;circa 2340s : B'Elanna is born on Kessik IV to John Torres and Miral. ; b''+18 : Enrolls at Starfleet Academy. ; ''b+19 : Drops out of Starfleet Academy. ;2366 : B'Elanna talks to her mother for the last time until 2376. ;2370 : Joins the Maquis shortly after their founding, after Chakotay saves her life. ; : Reprograms the Dreadnought to attack a Cardassian site. ;2371 : Presumed killed when the [[SS Val Jean|SS Val Jean]] is lost in the Badlands; actually joins the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in the Delta Quadrant with the provisional Starfleet rank of lieutenant junior grade. ;2374 : Word of Voyager's survival reaches the Alpha Quadrant. ;2377 : Helps Chakotay commandeer Voyager as part of Teero Anaydis's mind control plot. ; : Memory is erased and identity reassigned by rogue Quarren, later rescued. ;2378 : Returns to Earth with Voyager. Apocrypha In the Voyager relaunch book series, Torres travels to Boreth and finds her mother Miral alive. Miral dies and Torres decides to stay on Boreth and immerse herself in Klingon tradition. de:B'Elanna Torres Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna Torres, B'Elanna